User talk:RedZaku06
While I'm sure you had your reasons I would like to make it clear that people here at the Gundam Fanon Wiki do not appreciate a "Shoot first and ask questions later" method. Regardless if you're editing someone else's page or upload, making a malicious edit to someone else's page is regarded as vandalism. If you have legitimate matter to discuss with a user you leave a message on their Talk Page rather than barging in and taking matters into your own hands without thinking. I trust that'll you follow a more civil form of action and refrain from headstrong recklessness. If you actually took the time to read the file history you would find that I was not the original file uploader, I'm now marked as it because I reverted the upload you made because I felt it was inappropriate. To see who you should be talking to I suggest you go back to the file page and read through the "File History" tab. We got a mix-up Knightwalker591 (talk) 10:38, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi i was the one to find your picture, to be honest I found your picture online under a different person's name, I didn't know it was yours man, so... If you want I will take it down but if I can keep it up I will give you full credit for the amazing job on it. To be honest the reason why I loved it so much it looked perfect since it had the chaos shift love with also I must gotta say looking over your works it's amazing like they are the high-grade stuff. Sorry I got side track.. The ball is in your hands I will ask you if I still can use it if so cool if not... Then sucks to me 6W1-R661_Liberation_Gundam Knightwalker591 (talk) 11:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I put your name and link to the picture for my tranformation for the chaos mode, if you'd like but you still want me to remove i will respect that. Re: Photo Respectfully I refuse to remove the photo until I receive an apology for the a false accusation you just made, it was downright rude and as I have explained before I was not the original uploader of your work onto this site. The only reason it now names me as the uploader was because I reverted the change you made to the file (which if I may remind you is tantamount to vandalism). I am quite aware of what someone needs to do in order to use an image made by someone else, another user even posted here explaining what happened and how your work got uploaded here by them. Once you decide to act more politely this matter will be swiftly resolved. Deleted The image has been deleted as per your request. I suggest that the next time that you find a site that is using your work you do not go charging presuming that it was an act of sheer malice aimed expressly at you. It was even explained by the user who found the image that it was not clear that the image was your work. As for you claim that removing your work from the wiki does not count as vandalism it is indeed correct, provided you had actually spoken to someone to make your intentions known or tagged the image for deletion instead of the more ineffective action of replacing it with a semi-obscure message. Many users of this site are not fully aware of copyrighting on images and use them at their leisure, usually a complement to the original creator. In the future try to give people the benefit of the doubt, you may be surprised how well it works.